


Keysmash

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [273]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post Case, just fluff, not a bit of redeeming value here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: keysmash: noun: kee-smash: a random string of letters and symbols typed out on a keyboard or touchscreen, used to signal intense emotion in written communicationKeysmash combines the words key (referring to a keyboard) and smash “to hit or strike (something) with force.” It entered English in the mid- to late 1990s.





	Keysmash

If John had to describe the look on Sherlock's face after he kissed him the very first time, he probably would have said, "zdkfkzdf;k;lmd. A keysmash. Only way to describe it."

He hadn't planned it. If he had, it wouldn't have been on a bitterly cold, foggy night, when he couldn't see two inches in front of him, or feel his fingers. But, after yet another close encounter with the criminally moronic, ending up somehow completely drenched in - he shook his head and tried to delete it - he decided he had waited long enough, and roughly grabbed Sherlock by the lapels of the latest Belstaff that would soon meet its maker in one of Mrs. Hudson's rubbish bins, pulling his very surprised flat mate into a brief meeting of frozen lips.

"Sorry." John let Sherlock go, but soon felt gloved hands grab on to his nearly numb face, and flashing green eyes met his, a bit dazed, but there was a hint of amusement that danced at him. "Not sorry?"

Sherlock shook his head and whispered. "What took you so long?"

"What took ME so -" His snarky retort was lost in Sherlock's plush mouth, somehow suddenly warm and welcoming. "long?"

"Are you hungry?" Sherlock's voice ignited a tiny burst of heat that John had never felt before, somewhere deep, a place John didn't believe existed within him.

"No. You?" He managed to rumble back.

"We're only a couple of blocks from home -"

John nodded and whimpered, "Please, lets just go -"

"Boys need a lift?" Lestrade's exhausted voice was barely acknowledged, but Sherlock shook his head.

"You know I never ride in that -" Sherlock pointed a long, gloved finger in the direction of a Panda.

"I know, I know - jus' thought, it's such a gloomy night -"

"We're fine, Gavin. John?"

"We'll come by to do the paperwork tomorrow -"

"Good. Fine. Thanks, boys. Be careful out there -"

Sherlock grabbed John's hand and they turned towards home.


End file.
